Ne, the Escape Artist
by Altered910
Summary: Ne has escaped Koenma's grasp once again. Slippery girl!


A/N: Something I thought of for a laugh a few years ago.\

"Come on, Kuwabara! The girl's getting away!"  
>"Can it, Urameshi! I'm not fast like you!"<br>"Well obviously, fool, or you wouldn't have to worry about keeping  
>up." Hiei stated, easily flitting beside Kurama on the tree branches.<br>"What was that shrimp?"  
>"So now you're deaf on top of being stupid? That's pretty bad,<br>Kuwabara."  
>"You three, if you stall any longer, she truly will get away." Kurama<br>sighed. They had been given another catch-and-return mission,  
>something they had been getting a lot of lately. The entire team was<br>growing tired and frustrated. On top of that, this particular case was  
>difficult. The girl was taunting them, keeping just in sight and just<br>out of reach. In all truth, even Hiei and Kurama were feeling strained.  
>"Come on guys," A teasingly sweet voice called back. Their target was<br>speaking to them. "If you don't at least present a challenge, I will  
>simply disappear on you." As if to prove her point, she completely<br>shielded her aura and popped out of sight. In the instant she had  
>gone, the team felt a flare of panic. The fact that they were unable<br>to complete such a simple mission would have Koenma laughing at them  
>and holding it over their heads for some time to come.<br>"Ugh! That's it! Hiei, use that speed of yours to catch her!"  
>"Tell me her name, detective."<br>"Name? What the hell for?"  
>"Her name, detective, not a question."<br>"Her name is Ne." Kurama supplied.  
>"Hn." With that, Hiei also seemed to disappear from existence.<br>"What the hell does Hiei need her name for?" Yusuke inquired.  
>"To create a specialized leash that will attach to her energy<br>signature."  
>At that instant, they heard a brief shriek that sounded like Ne.<br>"Right on time."  
>Hiei was dragging the girl back by a black energy rope.<br>"Open a portal." He gruffly stated.  
>In the spirit realm, the five stood before Koenma, who stared for a<br>minute before bursting out in laughter.  
>"Ok toddler, spill it! The hell's got you impersonating a hyena?" At<br>this point, Yusuke was getting fed up with all the insanity the day  
>had entailed.<br>"Sorry, I just didn't think you could actually catch her!"  
>"Hn. You should know better than to doubt my Jagan."<br>Clearing his throat, as though that could gain him any dignity, Koenma  
>turned a serious face and slightly mirthful eyes to the girl. "You<br>know the drill. Become a spirit detective or emprisonment. You can't  
>escape this time around, either."<br>It was Ne's turn to laugh. The SD's looked at her, then each other.  
>The girl was obviously insane.<br>Koenma simply pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a feeling that  
>whatever she chose, there would somehow be a lot of paperwork<br>involved. And he was never wrong when it came to paperwork.  
>Ne's laughter finally died down to a giggle here or there. "Sorry, I<br>wouldn't work with these fools unless they were the last living things  
>on earth. 'Course, they'd die first. No, diaper-face, I think I'll<br>chance prison."  
>"Very well. Godspeed." To the confusion, horror and amusement of the<br>SD's, Ne willingly followed an ogre to her cage.  
>Naturally, Kurama was the first to voice their question. "Koenma, do<br>you personally know her?"  
>Koenma paled considerably. "In truth, we've caught her numerous times,<br>but she always escapes in some way. She's like oil; we can't keep  
>ahold of her."<br>Kurama nodded in appreciation. Without warning, alarms flashed. The  
>ogre who had led Ne away appeared through the doorway he'd left through.<br>"Sir, the prisoner, Ne has escaped!"  
>"What? How?" Koenma's ominous feeling (headache) was returning, and<br>it wanted revenge.  
>"I was closing her door, but as I was almost out of her cell, I heard<br>a sound. I looked back, and she was gone!" Fearing his boss' wrath, he  
>promptly disappeared. Koenma simply sighed in exasperation. He looked<br>at his team, who in turn, started dreading what was to come.  
>"It seems... that she has managed to escape once again. I have no<br>choice but to-"  
>All of the SD's immediately shook their heads and started towards the<br>door.  
>"Sorry, toddler, you're on your own." They were gone.<br>Koenma blinked once, twice, thrice and tugged at his almost  
>nonexistent hair.<br>"Urgh!"  
>Somewhere far away, a girl yelled, "And the infamous Ne escapes again!"<p> 


End file.
